


Kissing Guys Series

by stratataisen



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy asks Eli an important question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I did this little series on a whim. I want to write a random pairing, and with the bickering Eli and Tommy do they seemed like to perfect victims to me. lol  
> Disclaimer: I don't own this comic series or the characters.

“Hey, Eli?  Can I ask you something?”  
  
Sigh. “What, Tommy?”  
  
The speedster leaned further over the back of couch Eli was sitting on. “Have you ever kissed another guy before?”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“I said, have you ever-“  
  
“I heard you the first time! And NO!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Twitch. “I’m not gay.”  Patriot had to will himself not to hit the white haired teen over the head with the book he was been reading.  It was tempting, oh so very tempting, but the book was from work and he didn’t what to explain why there was blood all over it.  
  
“But how do you know you’re not gay if you’ve never kissed a guy before.”  
  
“That isn’t the only-“  
  
“Hey, I know!! Why don’t you kiss me?  Then you can figure out whether you’re gay or not.”  
  
"HELL NO!”  
  
Tommy pouted. “Aw, why not?”  
  
“One, I don’t need to figure out whether I’m gay or not. Two, I’m not kissing you!”  
  
“I bet you’re just afraid that you’ll end up liking it.”  Tommy smirked at the glare he received. “Yup, that’s it. You’re afrai-mph!”  Any other time Tommy would have been impressed at the speed the super-solider had used, but it was rather difficult to be impressed when said super-solider was kissing him for all that he was worth.  Good lord, what the hell did he just do with his tongue!!  The white-haired teen groaned when Eli pulled back for air.  “Remind me to tease you like that more often.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Smirk. “Make me.”  
  
Eli pulled Tommy fully over the back of the couch and did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks with Tony about recent developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the comic series or the characters.

“I think I’m gay.”  
  
Tony Stark looked up from his newspaper, his cup of coffee paused in mid-sip as a brow rose in question.  “And you think this why?”  
  
Tommy his fork poked at his breakfast.  “Billy’s gay-“  
  
“That’s no reas-“  
  
“-and I slept with Eli last night.”  
  
“………”  
  
Tommy poked at the eggs.  He completely ignored the look of shock, and slight horror, on Tony’s face.  “Man, I hate eggs.” He muttered.  
  
“……..You slept with Eli?”  
  
“Yup.” Pokes the eggs again and looks over at the dark-haired man.  
  
“………..”  Tony looked at the young speedster trying to figure out how he managed to get Eli to stay in the same room with him let alone sleep with him.  
  
“What!? Why are you looking at me like that!?”   
  
“What did you-“  
  
“I didn’t do anything!  He started it!”  Tommy exclaimed.  
  
“Right.”  The older man said in a deadpan voice.  
  
“He did!” He protested.  Franticly waving his arms in the air; almost flinging the fork out of his hand. “He kissed me first; well ok, so maybe I teased him just a little too much but he started it with the kiss!  Anyhow I ended up being pinned under him on the couch an-”  
  
Tony’s eyes narrowed.  “Which couch?”  
  
“The one in the library.”  
  
Twitch.  “That a very expensive couch, you know.”  
  
“Oh come on, Tony!  You know it’s the most comfortable one in this entire place, and Eli happened to be sitting on it at the time.  Besides, it’s not like you and Steve haven’t ever done-“  
  
Tony glared, and said in a venomous tone. “You _don’t_ want to finish that sentence.”  
  
“Right.”  The white-haired youth coughed. “Like I was saying, I think I’m gay, or just really really confused.”


	3. Pancake Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli. Tommy. And pancake batter.

“Why did you have to wake me up at six in the morning?”  
  
“Because I wanted pancakes.”  
  
“And that requires me, why?”  
  
“You can cook and I’ve been banned from making anything even remotely related to food after the sandwich incident.”  
  
“I know, I was there.”  Eli said, becoming even more annoyed.  He added the last of the ingredients to the bowl and started to stir.  “Why couldn’t you get Jarvis to make these things for you?”  
  
“Well, with Jarvis I wouldn’t get to ogle you while you make them in nothing but your boxers.”  Tommy smirked as he stood next to the other boy.  
  
If Patriot wasn’t already preoccupied with not spilling the batter everywhere he would have hit the speedster for that.  “Shut up.  I would have been able to put more clothes on if you hadn’t dragged me down here.”  
  
“But then that wouldn’t have been any fun for me.”  Ignoring Eli’s glare Tommy looked at the pancake batter with interest.  “Can we put chocolate chips in it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Awww, but-“  
  
“No, means no.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You don’t need sugar.”  The super-solider swatted at the pale hand as it tried to sneak a taste.  “You’re already hyper enough as it is.”  
  
Tommy snickered.  “If you think I’m hyper now, wait till you see me after I’ve gotten my hands on a Red Bull.”  He attempted to get a taste of the batter again; normally he would have used his super speed to get some, but it was more fun annoying Eli this way.  
  
Twitch.  “Would you _stop_ that!?”  
  
“Awwww, come on Eli,” Tommy pouted, one of the few weaknesses the super-solider had, “just a little taste.  Please.”  
  
“No.”  Eli stated flatly, trying his best to ignore the pout that was becoming more persistent on Tommy’s lips.  
  
“Ple~ase?”  
  
“….No.”  
  
Tommy leaned over and laid his head on Eli shoulder.  “Pretty please?”  
  
“…..” Eli sighed.  “Fine, but just a taste.”  
  
“Yay!”  Tommy sat up and dipped his index finger into the batter.   
  
“There are you happy now?”  
  
“Oh very.” Speed let a smug smirk tug at his lips before bring his finger to his mouth and started licking the batter off slowly; all the while keeping his eyes on Eli’s reaction.  
  
Patriot on the other hand had to remember how to breathe.  He watched as the tongue slide up the finger and lingering at the tip before repeating the processes.  Eli groaned low in his throat at the reaction the teasing caused.  For god’s sake why the hell did that white-haired bastard have to be such a damn tease!?  
  
“You alright there, Eli?”  The speedster asked innocently or at least as much innocence he could muster up while he sucked on his finger.  
  
“Just fine.”  He all but growled out, slamming the bowl down on the counter with a little more force then necessary.  The jolt caused the contents of the bowl to splatter every which way including all over Eli.  “Great.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.”  
  
“Oh rea-” His remark was cut short by a tongue lapsing at the batter on his cheek. “What are you doing?” _Not that I mind._   Gah, did he really just think that, damn Tommy and his stupid tongue!!  
  
“Cleaning you up, what does it look like?”  Tommy smirked at him before continuing, this time bring his tongue dangerously close to Eli’s lips.  
  
Eli, being the horny hormonal teenager he was, hit his limit with the relentless teasing.  In one fluid motion he grabbed the back of the speedster’s head and pulled him into a kiss while backing him up against the counter.  “You god damn tease!”  He growled, grinding his hips against Tommy’s, eliciting the most delicious noise form the pale boy’s throat.  
  
“Heh, you know you love it.”  Tommy lapsed at Eli’s neck as his hands mapped the darker skinned teen’s back.  
  
“Shut up.”  Eli claimed Tommy’s mouth again.  He tugged at his shirt, ripping it off the lithe body.  In the back of his sex clouded mind, Eli registered that the bowl that had held the batter had crash to the floor but at the moment he really didn’t care.  Trailing kisses down the side of the speedster’s neck, he nipped at the junction where said neck met shoulder.  
  
Tommy moaned, he loved this possessive and almost aggressive side of Eli.  Slowly he brought one of his hands forward and slid it down the front of the super-soldier’s boxers.  
  
“Hey, is everything alright? I heard a loud cras-” Billy stopped dead in his tracks, barely over the threshold of the kitchen doorway as he took in the scene before him.  Tommy pressed up against the counter while cupping the impressive tent in Eli’s boxers.  He blinked once and walked right back out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Tommy and Eli both looked at the door before looking back at each other.  
  
“Well,” Tommy said, grinning as usual.  “Billy knows, and it’s safe to say that Teddy’s going to know as well.”  
  
Eli dropped his head. “Moron.”  
  
“Awww, but you know you love me anyways.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy finds out from Billy what happened in the Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I don't own the comic series or the characters.

“Billy?”  
  
“……”  
  
“Billy, what happened down there?”  
  
“……”  
  
“ _Billy!_ ”  
  
“….nothing happened.”  
  
“Yeah right nothing happened!”  Teddy pulled his boyfriend closer and started petting his dark hair. “You look exactly like you did after you walked in on-” The young alien’s eyes widened. “Oh god, don’t tell me that you did it again to them.”  
  
Billy looked away and miserably said, “….it was Eli and Tommy this time.”  
  
“Man, you have the worst luck in-” The names that Billy had said finally registered in Teddy’s sleep fogged brain.  “Whoa, I’m sorry, but did you just say that it was Eli and Tommy you walked in on?”  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
“Eli and Tommy were having sex _with each other_ in the kitchen?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
“Man, I mean Eli and Tommy…together.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m never going to be able to look at them the same way again.”  
  
“You’re not the one who walked in on them.”


	5. So, You’re a Couple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some else finds out about our two lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the comic series or the characters.

Eli sighed and put the book down.  Sure it was hard to read a book while lying on a couch propped up against the arm rest, but it was even harder doing it with someone lying on top of you snuggling into your chest.  “Must you lay on me like that?”  
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because your chest has these really nice hard muscles and it’s really comfy.” Tommy gave his boyfriend a sly grin.  “Plus it gives me easier access to your lips.”  The speedster scooted up the rest of the way and pressed his lips firmly against the super-soldier’s.  
  
“So I was right,” said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Eli ripped his lips from Tommy’s and with quick reflexes managed to keep them both from falling off the couch.  He stared up at Kate standing in the doorway, a mixture of shock and slight horror on his face. Tommy on the other hand had more of the large mouthed bass flapping its lips reaction going on.  
  
Kate just smirked at the slacked jawed teens as she sat down in a chair across from them.   
  
Eli was the first to recover.  “The hell?!”  
  
“That was elegantly put.”  
  
“Shut up!”  He all but growled out. “What did you mean by ‘you were right’!?”  
  
“That you two are a couple now.” Kate answered with a smug smile.  
  
Eli gave her a look that told her she should explain how the hell she knew in the first place.  
  
Tommy was still in shock.  
  
“Well, I had my sneaking suspicions from the beginning that the two of you might end up together.  I mean, the sexual tension was so there.”  The raven haired girl leaned back into the chair.  “Then Mr. Stark started to give you two these wired looking glances.  Then all of a sudden Billy stopped making eye contact with either of you, he walked in on you didn’t he?  Poor boy must be scared for life.”  
  
“So you’re not totally bummed that you can no longer have the greatness that is me?”  Tommy asked, having finally recovered.  
  
Kate sighed, amused.  “Don’t worry too much about it; I never wanted you in the first place. Besides,” She added before Tommy could respond to the blow to his ego.  “Nico would have a fit if she thought _I_ was pining over _you_.”  
  
Eli raised a questioning eyebrow at his female teammate.  
  
Kate just smirked.  
  
Tommy was confused.  “Why would Nico care if you were pinning over me?”  
  
“Well I think I’ve interrupted you two long enough.”  Kate got up and walked to the door.  “Oh, and a piece of advice,” The smirk was on her lips again. “At least _try_ to remember to lock the door.  Trust me; it’ll cut back the people walking in on you.”  With that she left.  
  
“Wait! You didn’t answer my question!!”  
  
“You mean you didn’t get what she was implying.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Eli sighed.  “Lets just say we really should be thinking of changing our name to the ‘Gay Avengers’.”


	6. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the comic series or the characters.

Title: Double Date Pt. 1

“So why exactly do we have to go out on a double date with these two again?”  Nico asked as her girlfriend opened the front door of the apartment for her.

Kate grinned and gave Nico a kiss hello. “Because I thought it would be nice for them to actually have a date for once.”

“In other words, Iron Man wanted Tommy out of his hair long enough to get his sanity back, or get laid,” said the young witch as she followed Kate into the kitchen.

“Actually he wanted _both of them_ out of the Tower.”

Nico snickered.  “That bad, huh?”

“Yup.” Kate smirked.

“So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?”

“Well, I was thinking pizza and movies.”

“Did you already order the pizza?”

Kate nodded as she grabbed some plates and napkins. “Yeah, I was actually going to go down there in a few minutes.  Want to join me or would you rather stay right here?”

Nico raised an eyebrow and smirked.  “Do you really need to ask?”

The girl also known as Hawkeye chuckled.  “I guess not.”  She set the plates down on a small table in the TV room and grabbed her purse off the couch.  Taking a hold of Nico’s hand she led them back to the front door and to the elevator.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive Nico asked.  “Is there any particular reason why your apartment seemed so quiet today?”

“My Dad’s on vacation and the house keeper has the weekend off.”

“Well isn’t that convenient.  Maybe I should stay the night.” Nico’s grin widened. “To make sure nothing happens to you during the night, of course.”

“Oh, of course.”  Kate returned Nico’s grin.  The elevator chimed, signaling that it had arrived at their floor.  Nico stepped in before her and paused.  “What? What is- oh not again.”  Kate sighed when she saw Eli and Tommy in the elevator, making-out, and then some.

“I’m starting to see why Stark wanted them out of the Tower.”  Nico tugged Kate into the elevator with her and pushed the button to the lobby floor.  “Do you think they’re going to notice us anytime soon?”

“I don’t know, but I sure hope it’s before we get to the lobby.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Title: Double Date Pt. 2

“Tommy?”

“Yes, Eli my sugar pie?”

“One, don’t _ever_ call me that again.  Two, what are you doing?”

Tommy grinned.  “I’m straddling your hips.”

“I can see that, but why?” 

“Why do you think?” Tommy asked, a devilish smirk forming on his lips.

Eli growled.  “Tommy, get off of me.  Kate and-”

“Kate and Nico went to the bathroom thirty minutes ago.” Tommy cut in. “Do you really think they’ve been powdering their noses this entire time?”

Eli’s blushed and turned his head back to the movie on the big screen.

Tommy’s smirk grew.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t _say_ anything, Eli.”

“Grrrr…”

“I love you too.”

There was a long stretch of silence where Tommy smirked and Eli glared.  Tommy inched closer and leaned in for the kill….

“Please don’t have sex on the couch, my father would kill me.”  Kate said a she walked into the living room.  Nico following close behind, looking very much like a cat who got the cream.

Tommy groaned and flopped against Eli.  Life was so unfair to him!  “I’m never going to get laid tonight am I?”

 

* * *

 

 

Title: Double Date: Deleted Scene

Summary:  A Deleted Scene from Double Date…..well not really, it was the only title I could think of since it dealt with the Double Date story.  Well, that and I thought just calling it Double Date pt.3 was rather dull…. ^^;

 “Oh my god, they look so….so _cute_ like that.”

Nico looked over at the scene before her.  “Yeah, I would have to agree with you there.  Think we could get away with taking a picture and black mailing them with it?”

Kate snickered and leaned against her girlfriend.  “I think they’d kill us before we had a chance to do any good with it.”

“You have a point.”  Nico sighed.  “I still can believe they fell asleep.”

Kate grinned.  “Well they have been kind of…. _busy_ as of late.”

Nico covered her mouth to keep from giggling to loudly.

Tommy muttered in his sleep at the noise and nuzzled his face into Eli’s chest.  Eli, who was stretched out across the couch an arm protectively around the other’s waist, shifted to accommodate Tommy’s snuggling.  They had both dozed off sometime during the middle of the third movie, and it didn’t look they would be waking anytime soon.

Nico looked at them thoughtfully for a moment before ginning like a mad woman.

“What is it?”  Kate looked at he girlfriend warily; she knew that look.

Nico’s grinned widened. “What do you think Eli would do if he woke up to Tommy with black hair?”

 “He’d probably think it was Bil-”  Kate paused and blinked.  Then slowly a wicked smirk formed on her lips.  “That would be almost too mean-”

“Yet highly amusing at the same time.”  Nico added as she continued to grin at Kate.

Kate glanced at her girlfriend, her smirk growing wider. “Do it.”

…..an hour later.

“What the FUCK!? BILLY?!?”

“Why the hell is my hair black!?”


End file.
